Toi
by Jen la Martyr
Summary: Tu n'es pas le frère dont j'ai rêvé, mais on est lié et on ne peut malheureusement rien y faire. OS sur la relation de Shinrei et Luciole, relation fraternelle


Salut à tous, demain c'est la rentrée, j'hésite encore entre le poison et la pendaison, vous me conseillez quoi ?

Enfin bref, arrêtons les discussions déprimantes sur la fin des vacances. Voilà encore un petit one shot tout simple, sur la relation de Shinrei et Luciole, relation fraternelle je précise.

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est tant mieux pour tout le monde (sauf pour moi)

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

"

"

Tu aurais pu être un jeune homme vif et loquace, mais tu es toi.

J'ai beau t'observer, chercher le moindre détail, je ne vois rien. Toi et moi nous n'avons vraiment rien en commun, je ne comprends pas comment nous pouvons être frères.

_Shinrei, tu as un demi-frère. Il s'appelle Keikoku._

J'étais très jeune quand Père m'a dit ces mots. Je ne saisissais pas l'intégralité de leur sens, l'idée que mon père ait pu tromper ma mère ne m'a effleuré que quelques années plus tard. A ce moment-là, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était que j'avais un frère. A l'époque, je passais tout mon temps avec mon père ou avec Sire Fubuki, c'était bien mais… je dois avouer que je me sentais seul. Je ne côtoyais aucun enfant, je n'avais pas d'amis et la maison me semblait toujours triste et vide. Alors forcément quand j'ai su que j'avais un frère, même si il ne l'était qu'à moitié, j'ai été surpris et un peu déçu qu'on me l'ait caché tout ce temps, mais le sentiment qui me dominait, c'était la joie. Je n'étais plus seul.

Tu aurais pu être drôle et toujours joyeux, mais tu es toi.

Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai déchanté. Tu n'avais absolument rien à voir avec moi, tu avais l'air éteint, dans les vapes, on aurait dit que tu avançais sans même savoir où tu mettais les pieds et que tu n'en avais rien à faire. Moi, j'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi, après tout tu étais mon seul et unique frère, et tu m'as déçu. Tu aurais pu être tellement différent, tellement plus comme moi ! Mais dès que je t'ai vu je l'ai compris.

Toi et moi on ne s'entendra jamais.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'un frère, c'était un allié, un ami pour la vie. A mes yeux il n'existait rien de plus beau que la famille, des gens liés par le sang qui s'aiment et vivent ensemble dans la joie, mais tu es apparu et ma belle vision infantile s'est évaporée. Tu n'aurais jamais pu être mon allié, même si nous étions du même clan. Tu n'aurais jamais pu être mon ami. Alors je me disais que si on ne pouvait pas s'entendre, on ne pouvait pas être frères.

On aurait pu passer des heures à discuter des choses de la vie, j'aurais pu te conseiller grâce à mon expérience, si seulement tu n'avais pas été toi.

Je te déteste, je te hais vraiment. Ta simple existence me tape sur le système, ton visage impassible, ta sale manie de ne pas prêter attention à ce que les autres te disent, ton air endormi… toutes ces choses que tu fais encore et qui m'énervent toujours autant. Je crois que ce qui me mets vraiment hors de moi, c'est tout simplement le fait que malgré le fait que nous n'ayons rien en commun, nous sommes liés et on ne peut rien y faire.

_Je n'aime pas l'eau, et je ne t'aime pas non plus_.

Moi non plus je ne t'aime pas. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas t'ignorer, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu as ton propre tuteur, un foyer et un travail. Rien de tout cela ne me concerne, à part peut-être le travail. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui ait demandé à Fubuki d'appuyer ta candidature chez les 5 Planètes, alors nous travaillons ensemble. Tu as ta propre vie et sans les 5 planètes je n'en ferais pas partie. Ça serait sûrement mieux, que tu ne fasses pas partie de ma vie, ça m'éviterait les maux de tête carabinés à chaque fois que je tente de t'expliquer quelque chose. Mais tu ne peux pas disparaître de ma vie, tu es là. Même si je ne t'aime pas, même si je préférerais que tu n'aie jamais existé, nous sommes liés alors maintenant que tu es là, je ne peux plus m'imaginer sans toi.

Tu aurais pu être un guerrier loyal et fidèle à l'ex Roi Rouge, mais malheureusement tu es toi.

On savait tous que tu es le moins motivé des 5 Planètes, mais quand même… Ce que tu as fait est inacceptable ! Nous sommes des guerriers mibu, notre tâche est de protéger l'ex Roi Rouge, pas de l'attaquer ! Tu es vraiment un imbécile, tu ne croyais quand même pas avoir une chance contre le chef du clan ? Tu as vraiment eu beaucoup de chance qu'il ne t'aie pas tué, tu aurais dû être considéré comme un traître et exécuté conformément à la loi du clan ! Mais tu n'as eu aucune punition, au contraire tu as eu droit à un cadeau, une mission d'espionnage à l'extérieur du clan. Ça m'a énervé, pourquoi, toi qui agis si mal, as-tu été chargé d'une telle mission ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à l'extérieur, de voir le monde des humains, j'ai toujours agi avec respect et honneur, je le méritais plus que toi !

Tu pourrais changer, devenir un peu plus responsable, mais je n'y crois pas. Quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras toujours toi.

Qui sait combien de temps ta mission va durer ? L'ex Roi Rouge ne t'a pas donné de limite de temps, ça pourrait te prendre des années ! Te connaissant, tu serais bien capable d'oublier tes origines, d'oublier le clan, de m'oublier moi. Je ne te crois pas capable d'assurer cette mission, tu n'as même pas pensé à un nom d'emprunt, il a fallu qu'on t'oblige à en trouver un sinon tu te serais présenté à ce Kyo en tant que Keikoku des 5 Planètes !

_Un nom d'emprunt ?… Luciole._

Un nom d'insecte, c'est stupide. Seul un crétin fini se ferait appeler par un nom d'insecte. Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu _es_ un crétin fini.

_Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une Luciole c'est comme une petite flamme qui vole._

Tu es décidément trop bizarre, et dire qu'on a des gênes en commun… Au contact de la bande de Kyo, tu deviendras peut-être plus fort, peut-être même pourrais-tu changer. Peut-être que quand tu reviendras chez les mibu tu seras ce frère dont j'ai toujours rêvé : responsable, loyal et valeureux. Bizarrement je crois que si tu revenais comme ça, je serais déçu.

Tu es flemmard, dans les vapes, froid, distant, toujours impassible, mou du cerveau, à côté de la plaque, solitaire, provocateur. Si une seule de ces choses changeait, tu ne serais plus toi.

Je te déteste, absolument tout en toi m'énerve, et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais tu es la seule personne au monde qui réussit à me mettre les nerfs en pelote en moins d'une minute, tu es la seule personne au monde que je hais et dont je ne peux me passer.

Tu es la seule personne au monde que j'adore détester.

Alors va auprès de Kyo aux Yeux de Démon, vis à ses côtés le temps qu'il faudra, fais de nouvelles expériences et deviens plus fort.

Mais surtout reste toi.

"

"

Voilà voilà, c'est fini, alors ça vous a plu ? Non ? Reviews please.


End file.
